OMC Website Guide
The Website is a critical thing that all people should know and come to love as how to maneuver around it, and what to do on each page Here is the list of the places on the website that players go through usually all the time on the website: * Home Page * Forums * Donation Store * Token Shop * Staff List * Application Home Page The Home page is what most people would call the "main page" of the website. On this page players will find the following: * The Website Logo * User Status * Ventrilo * Web Site Favorites * Shoutbox * Server Changes * Latest Threads - Website Logo: At the top of the page, you will see that there is a giant OnlineMinecraft sign with a bunch of small characters around it. This is the OnlineMinecraft website logo, as you can probably see. You may always click this to go back to the home page of the website. - User Status This is usually located on most pages. It tells you the name you have on the website, what rank you are, how many posts you have posted on this website, Account Information, a button to logout with, and the currently-browsing users. - Ventrilo This is a very important bar! It shows all of the current players on Ventrilo, the main way that players may talk with their voices (like skype or teamspeak 3). Just some extra information, but please join us on the server's ventrilo! We would love to hear from you! Ventilo IP: sirmuja.typefrag.com:7295 (Port is last 4 numbers above) - Web Site Favorites This shows the top-liked players on the website. They are the top 10 liked posters on the website. - ShoutBox Over to the right of the page you will see the server's shoutbox. In this, players may communicate quickly without having to make a whole forum post about something very simple. - Server Changes Most of the time when an Administrator makes a change to the server, they post the change there for all users to see. - Latest Threads In this box, it shows players the latest and newest posted threads that people have been posting on, or have just posted. Forums In this section the following items will be covered: * OnlineMinecraft Forum Section - Server Bug Reports - Report Abuse/Hackers - Suggestions & Feedback - Staff Applications - Ban Appeal - Server Store - Guides * General Discussion Forum Section - General Chat - News - Introduce Yourself * OnlineMinecraft Forum Section - Server Bug Reports Under this section you may do the following: - Report a Glitch in a Plugin - Report a Glitch in the Game itself - Report a Bug that has happened, made the server lag, or made it even shutdown - Report Abuse/Hackers Under this section you may do the following: - Report Abuse by a Staff Member - Report someone using a Glitch and not reporting it - Report Griefing on a server level - Report Offensive Skins - Report Chat Violations (Only Report Caps/Spam if excessive) - Report an Advertiser - Report Social Media/Youtube/Twitch Given away - Report Swearing (Only If excessive) - Suggestions & Feedback Under this section you may do the following: - Suggest a Plugin - Suggest Changing a feature in a plugin - Suggest Changing Something on the website - Staff Applications Under this section you may do the following: - This section is currently Under Construction - Ban Appeal Under this section you may do the following: - Request that you be Un-Banned from the server - Request that another player be Un-Banned from the server - Server Store Under this section you may do the following: - Redirect to the OnlineMinecraft Donation page - Guides Under this section you may do the following: - Make Guides explaining to players how to play on the server - Make Guides explaining to players how to maneuver on the website * General Discussion - General Chat Under this section you may do the following: - Discuss random things that do not have a specified area - News Under this section you may do the following: - Discuss server News - Introduce Yourself Under this section you may do the following: - Introduce Yourself to the server and the website, and all about you! Donation Store This Page is Currently under maintenance. Token Shop This Page is Currently under maintenance. Rules See OMC Rules Page Staff See OMC Staff Page or Staff Ranks Staff Application Members may apply here for helper. Members must fill out a full application to even be considered for staff on OMC. The staff take great care in choosing who will be able to make the server run on a daily basis.